


The Shadow Stuck at a Strip Club

by larryspangel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro Week, AoKuro Week 2k16, AoKuro Week Day 3, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine decides to drag Kuroko to a strip club, thinking Kuroko needs to get a feel for what it's like to have a girlfriend. (Strippers aren't like having a girlfriend at all, Aomine is just dumb.)</p><p>Aokuro Week Day 3 Prompt: Strip Clubs</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow Stuck at a Strip Club

“Come on Tetsu, we are eighteen now.”

“It’s a no, Aomine-kun.”

“But Tetsu, it’s a gift for you!”

“How is you paying for me to go to a strip club ‘a gift?’” Kuroko raised an eyebrow at him.

“Because you’ve never had a girlfriend, so you’ve never experienced this kind of thing before!”

“I don’t think having a girlfriend is like going to a strip club Aomine-kun…”

“It will be fun! Pretty please?” Aomine gave Kuroko a puppy dog face.

Kuroko sighed. “Fine, just stop it with the face. I know you’re trying to be cute, but you look stupid.”

Aomine gasped dramatically. “I am quite offended Tetsu.”

Kuroko rolled his eyes and chuckled. “When are we going anyways?”

“How about tonight? We can meet up around 10:00 pm and head over?” 

“Sure, just text me when you get to my house.”

“Will do Tetsu!” Aomine started walking away, before shouting over his shoulder. “Wear something nice!” 

____________________________________________________________________________

Kuroko had just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang. He opened it only to see an overly excited Aomine standing there. 

“You ready for the time of your life!?”

“I’m ready to sit there as you stare at boobs that you’ll never be able to have in real life.”

“Harsh Tetsu, but you still aren’t going to be able to bring me down.”

“Let’s just get this over with.”

“Your mood will change once you see boobs. Boobs fix everything, Tetsu.”

“Just drive us there, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine smiled, before nodding and heading to the car. Once they got there, they handed the bouncer their IDs, before heading inside. Aomine’s eyes widened, looking at all the girls. “This is incredible!” 

Kuroko shrugged. “It’s alright, I guess.”

“Do you want a lapdance? I’ll pay for it and everything!”

“Not interested, thank you though.”

Aomine furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why Kuroko wasn’t interested in this kind of thing. There was half naked women everywhere, what was there to dislike?

“I’m going to grab a soda, do you want anything?”

Aomine waved him off, distracted by a tall brown haired girl on the pole. 

Kuroko rolled his eyes, before buying his soda and returning. He started to get bored of Aomine staring at nude women and decided to look at his phone instead. 

“Tetsu, what are you doing?”

“Twitter, what are you doing?”

“Why are you on Twitter when you’re here!?”

“I don’t know, bored I guess?”

“Come with me,” Aomine said, before dragging Kuroko into the bathroom. “What’s up with you?”

“These sort of things just don’t interest me, sorry to disappoint.” 

“What are you gay or something?”

Kuroko didn’t respond. 

“Wait, are you gay?”

“Is there a problem with that?” Kuroko asked, narrowing his eyes. 

“No, of course not! If I had known, I would have tried to find some kind of male strip club for you. I brought you here to enjoy yourself, not to make you uncomfortable.” 

“It’s fine, I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself at least.”

“I can’t enjoy myself if you aren’t happy, Tetsu. Is there anything I can do to make you enjoy the rest of the night? I can try to find a guy for you? We could go to a gay club or whatever?” 

“It’s really okay, Aomine-kun. Besides, I’m already interested in someone. It would feel wrong if I looked for someone else.”

“You like someone!? You have to tell me who! Is it that Furihata guy? Oh god, please tell me it’s not Eyebrows.”

“No and no.”

“Then tell me!”

“It’s you, Aomine-kun.”

“Wait, what?” Aomine asked, confused.

“I like you.”

“A-are you sure?”

“I’m pretty positive.”

“Can I kiss you then?” 

Kuroko’s eyes widened and a blush spread across his face. “K-kiss me?”

“If you insist.” Aomine smirked, before leaning in to kiss Kuroko, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Kuroko kissed back for a few seconds, before quickly pulling away. “I was asking a question, not telling you to kiss me. Not that I didn’t enjoy it, I- um- really did. Why did you want to kiss me anyways?”

“Because I like you too.”

“You were just drooling over boobs like five seconds ago,” Kuroko pointed out, crossing his arms. 

“There is such thing as bisexuality, Tetsu. Besides, I didn’t realize until just now.”

“How can you even know that you like me if you just realized it?” 

“This is going to come out really lame, but I feel like I’ve always known. It just sort of hit me over the head when you told me your feelings.”

“You better be telling the truth or I’m going to tell Akashi.”

Aomine gulped and nodded. “I promise, Tetsu.”

“Well...good.”

“Do you want to make out some more?”

Kuroko sighed. “Sure, why not?”


End file.
